


Soulmates and Soul-Marks

by Fortuna14



Category: Aveyond
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortuna14/pseuds/Fortuna14
Summary: Written somewhere on your skin are the first words your soulmate will say to you, like it or not.Small villages have the belief that, while your soulmate is your soulmate, it’s not necessarily romantic.And it’s a massive faux pas to react to your mark.All 3 rules are broken.





	1. Daemon

Daemon never had a soul-mark, he never quiet understood the significance of this, as his father hadn’t either.  His mother once made the suggestion that maybe his family just _didn’t_ , and how her friend had had two. 

At first he had started flirting with Rhen out of obligation, in order to later cohere her over to Ahriman’s side.  But as time went on he started to have a personal attachment, he wanted her admiration, he wanted to make her smile, make her happy.  The sorcerer did not help with this.  Friend zoned or not Tenobor was an obstacle Daemon didn’t want to deal with, he was her soulmate, her best friend, and he seemed to take an avid interest in sabotaging the Sun priest.


	2. Lars

_You!_

The word was written in bold cursive letters, short but distinct.  His mother hated it.  She was convinced that, whoever his soul mate was they would be unfit for polite society, unfit to be his wife.  She wasn’t wrong, you didn’t acknowledge your words, and that was likely what had happened, he wouldn’t know until he met them

That their new slave shouted back “You!” at him after he addressed her, should have told him she was his soulmate even without the comfortable warm feeling on his skin.

His mother was more than displeased, and if she took it out on the new slave, no one said anything of it.


End file.
